The Founding Secret
by Doodleflip
Summary: One-Shot. Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor are arch-enemies. But what will happen when their heirs refuse to acknowledge this enmity? Epilogue to follow.
1. Default Chapter

Tulia Gryffindor let out a sigh. Why? Why must life be so complicated?

Tulia Gryffindor was the only child of Hogwarts founder, Godric Gryffindor, and his wife, Amara. She was 17 years of age and was, naturally, in Gryffindor house.

Currently, she was sitting at the desk in her spacious bedroom, poring over the note in front of her.

_Dearest Tulia,_

_How do I find thee? Is thine holidaye to thy liking? Mine own are acceptable, but I find myself longing for thy presence. It pleases my father to have me accompanie him to many balls, formal dinners and such events, although they are not to my likinge. _

_Write back as soon as thou art able,_

_Love Zeke._

_xxx_

Tulia was hot. Held in Zeke's crushing embrace, their tongues parrying like swords, her blood was boiling, her face flushed.

Zeke's finger traced a line under her bust, and she let out a moan into his mouth, gripping his dark hair even tighter in her fingers. She felt his lips crease into a smirk against hers, as he continued her torment, enjoying the effect the teasing had on her. He toyed with her further, letting out a small chuckle when she gasped aloud, but paying for it moments later, when she pulled away and slapped him across the cheek. Not hard, but hard enough to serve as a warning.

Zeke stepped back from her, smirk in place, his dark eyes glinting in the half-light.

"Good lady Gryffindor, must you scorn me so?" he asked in mock sorrow, his soft lilting tones laced with ice, as was his accent.

"Why surely, noble Sir, you must be aware of the danger our actions wouldst place us in should we be discovered? Thou knowest well that my house and thine do not pleasantly mix."

"Ah, upon my life, the lady speaks the truth, although it pains my heart to hear it. Where, therefore, shall we go? For I do not feel inclined to give up my fair lady's heart, when it hath been so truly won."

Tulia smiled. "Truly won? Doest mine ears deceive me? I knowest thou too well for that tale to believe. I will agree however, it is neither my wish to return home. I plea that we should henceforth to the Leakye Cauldron, and find ourselves a room. What sayest thou?"

Zeke gave the trademark Slytherin smirk. "I say that proposition is much to my liking. Lead on, my fair one."

Tulia flashed him her sweetest, most innocent smile. "I felt it in my heart that thou wouldst heed my words. Let us hence to the tavern."

She took his hand and they left the dingy light of the narrow alleyway where they'd been hiding. They broke hands as they left cover, walking on opposite sides of the cobbled street as they made their way down Diagon Alley and towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Zeke reached the pub ahead of Tulia. The door creaked and threw up a cloud of dust as Zeke opened it and made for the bar.

Rock, the barman, watched the youth approach with some apprehension. The lad only looked around seventeen or eighteen, but there was something about him that exuded power. He was very tall and thin, with deathly pale skin, jet black curls and dark glittering eyes. He was dressed all in black, and the structure of his features spoke of aristocratic blood.

"A room please, good sir," said the boy quietly.

"Yes, sir," said Rock hesitantly. "For how many? And for how many nights"

"Two people, for just the one night," the boy replied. "Under the name of Slytherin," he added, as Rock picked up a quill.

"Room 4, upstairs, sir." Rock said meekly. "If thou willst bear a minute I will show thee to thy room….." he trailed off. The boy had disappeared up the stairs without a word.

The girl arrived a few minutes later.

Rock didn't take any notice of her until he saw her disappearing up the stairs to the rooms above.

"Pardon me, good lady," he called, hurrying to the foot of the staircase. "The rooms above, they-"

He didn't get any further. The girl had hopped down a few steps to land in front of him, and her finger was currently resting on his lips.

"Here," she said quietly, pressing some silver into his palm. "Take thou this. I am gone hence to the Slytherin room, but I knowest thou willt not breathe a word of it to no man." She looked to him for a response, one eyebrow quirked.

She, like the Slytherin fellow, radiated power and aristocracy. She was tall, slim, and curvaceous, with a mane of flaming red hair and long-lashed emerald eyes. She too was dressed in black.

"Why… yes. Of course, Madam," Rock stuttered eventually. She gave him a small nod, and vanished up the steps.

_Inter-House Relationshipe Cause of Distresse for Founders_

_All is not well in the Slytherin and Gryffindor households, writes_ Alma Skeeter, _Dailye Prophete scribe._ _It was discovered yesterday that Tulia Gryffindor, only child of Hogwarts founder Godric Gryffindor, is involved in a serious relationship with one Mr. Ezekiel Slytherin, only heir of Gryffindor's co-founder-turned-arch-enemy, Salazar Slytherin. The pair were discovered yesterday in the grounds of Gryffindor manore by none other than Gryffindor himself, who banished Ezekiel from the grounds before dragging his daughter back into the house. "I am horrified," says Godric Gryffindor. "A true Gryffindor would have known better." Salazar Slytherin declined to comment, but sources say that he is highly displeased by the events and that he has disowned his son. For more details, see pages 4 and 5._

And there it was. In plain black and white. As she stared at the page in front of her, one phrase popped into Tulia's head.

Can open. Worms everywhere.


	2. Epilogue

"Two beautiful maids!" the midwife announced cheerfully. "How shalt thou name them?"

She looked to the newly-made father for an answer. He and his wife were each cradling a baby in their arms, and both looked tired, but ecstatic at the same time.

Zeke smiled. "Tulia, my love, it seems we had scarce little need to quarrel over what the name shouldst be if the baby were a girl. Now we can each name one."

Tulia gazed adoringly down at the dark-haired, dark-eyed baby in her arms, and nodded. "Marina Ezekia will be this one's name."

Zeke held his daughter close, stroking the wisps of red hair back from her face. "And this one Anais Tulia," he said softly. The baby blinked, her bright emerald eyes wide and curious.

Louisa couldn't sleep. She was lying in her bed, and something was annoying her. There was a sound- a soft scratchy sound, just on the edge of hearing, and it seemed to be coming from the wall next to her bed. She was imagining things- she must be. Anyway, she was a Gryffindor, not to mention Head Girl- she was supposed to be brave. Even if there was a noise, what did it matter? It was nothing to do with her.

Her brain had other ideas, however, and refused to let her sleep until she got to the bottom of it. She sat up, pushing the covers off her.

"Lumos," she whispered, and her wand tip lit up, illuminating the sleeping forms of her fellow 7th years.

Getting down on her hunkers, she moved across to the patch of wall where the noise seemed to be coming from. Squinting in the dim light, she could see that one of the bricks looked slightly looser than the others. She put her ear to it. Yes, that was the one, no question.

She tapped it gently with her wand and it slid noiselessly out of place, hovering in the air over her bed. Louisa peered into the space the brick had left, and her breath caught in her throat.

There was an old, yellowing piece of parchment lying in the hole, seemingly some kind of family tree. What was odder still was that there was a battered goose-feather quill writing on the parchment of its own accord. It finished its script with a flourish, and dropped lifeless on the parchment. Cautiously, Louisa reached out and picked up the parchment, her eyes widening as she read.

_The Gryffindor/Slytherin Family Tree_

_- Started by Anais Slytherin, Gryffindor prefect._

_Salazar + Lynurea Slytherin Godric + Amara Gryffindor_

_Ezekiel Slytherin+ Tulia Gryffindor_

_Anais Slytherin & Marina Slytherin_

_(twins)_

On and on it went, tracing the family down over the centuries. Louisa read to the bottom of Marina's tree first, and froze when she saw the last name.

_Tom Riddle_

Her mind was in turmoil. It did not surprise her that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was descended from Salazar Slytherin, but Godric Gryffindor? That was strange indeed. But there was stranger still to come. Louisa went back up to the top, and followed Anais' tree this time. A few generations on, there was a note that the only offspring had been a squib, and from then on the family had had no contact with the magical world, the later generations believing themselves to be Muggles, as they knew nothing of their ancestors people.

Beside the second last name, however, there was a note saying that now, finally, there had been a witch born into the family. Louisa glanced at the name, and gave a start when she realised she recognised it.

_Lily Potter_

Louisa knew Lily. After all, who didn't? Lily had been Head Girl when Louisa first became a Prefect. Then suddenly she realised what the quill had been writing. She looked over at the parchment again, and saw a name underneath Lily's, the ink still wet and glistening.

_Harry Potter_

((A/N: This story is not true in any of my other stories. And btw, I own nothing, I forgot to do the disclaimer at the start.))


End file.
